Xenoblade Chronicles 2: What-If Collection
by Seth Metagari
Summary: Warning: Potential spoilers for multiple game series. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 spoilers are guaranteed (the first chapter of this has no other spoilers). This is a collection of what-ifs I'm making for Xenoblade Chronicles 2, including, but not limited to, crossovers with other game series. Crossover chapter titles will have the name of the game that it's crossing over with.
1. What-If 1: Reimu, Touhou Project, Part 1

Author's notes: This isn't really a single story, but a collection of what-ifs I've been thinking of. I'll also upload chapters that combine multiple what-ifs that have already been uploaded here. Also, I'll be writing these in a different way from my other stories, but this doesn't mean I'm changing my standard writing style, this is just an exception.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any of these what-ifs, this is simply my interpretation of what would happen.

**What-If 1: Reimu, Touhou Project, Part 1**

Location: Land of Challenge

Rex and the gang returned to the Land of Challenge, intending to complete more of the Nopon Archsage's challenges, but when they got there, they noticed a black-haired girl wearing a red and white foreign-looking outfit talking with the Archsage.

Rex: Huh? Who's that?

Nia: Perhaps someone else the Archsage brought here?

Tora: That most likely scenario.

Rex: Well, in that case, let's go meet her.

Rex walked up to the Archsage and the girl, with the rest of the group following behind.

Rex: Hello, there.

The girl turned to look at Rex.

Girl: Ah, hello. Would you happen to be that "Rex" guy that the Archsage told me about?

Rex: Yep, that's me.

Girl: The Archsage told me about you and your friends, so there's no need for you to introduce yourselves, though I suppose I should introduce myself. My full name is Reimu Hakurei, but please call me by my first name, Reimu. I'm a shrine maiden from a place called Gensokyo.

Rex: Shrine maiden?

Reimu: I'll explain what that is later.

Nia: Well, it's nice to meet you, Reimu.

Reimu nodded toward Nia before turning back to the Archsage.

Reimu: About what we were talking about earlier, I find both the roles of Drivers and Blades interesting, but I don't think I'll fit the role of Blade that well. Is there any way I can be a Driver instead?

Archsage: Of course! Archsage predicted this, so already created items!

The Archsage pulled out what looked like a red Core Crystal.

Rex: A red Core Crystal?

Archsage: Since Reimu cannot resonate with standard Core Crystal, Archsage made special Core Crystal specifically for Reimu. Just hold and focus on Core Crystal.

Reimu: I see, thanks.

Nia: So only Reimu can use that Core Crystal? I guess that explains the color, you'd need a way to tell it apart from normal Core Crystals.

Reimu grabbed the Core Crystal and held it up to her face with a tight grip while closing her eyes. The Core Crystal started to glow brightly, but the light dissipated quickly. When the glow dissipated, a new female Blade that almost resembled Reimu was standing next to her, but the Blade was holding some sort of sword.

Blade: Greetings, I am known as Meina. I look forward to working with you, miss Reimu.

Archsage: Archsage give red Core Crystal for free, but Archsage have two more different-colored Core Crystals that Reimu able to use, which Reimu must clear challenges before obtaining. Challenges are designed to help Reimu practice as Driver. Clear both, and Archsage also give item to let Reimu travel to Alrest.

Reimu: Fair enough. Thank you.

Reimu then turned toward the group.

Reimu: Well, if it's alright with you, I'll be working with you from this point forward.

Nia: It's no problem at all. And we'll teach you the basics of being a Driver.

Tora: New friends always welcome!

Reimu gave a nod.

Reimu: Thank you. I appreciate it.

***To Be Continued***

Meina is a fire-element Blade who uses a "Miko Sword", which is basically a reskin of the Aegis Sword weapon type. The only reason I considered Aegis Sword as an option is because Meina is exclusive to Reimu, otherwise I wouldn't be using weapon types that are exclusive to specific characters. Actually, for that same reason, I actually wanted to avoid non-exclusive weapon types. As Reimu doesn't have an anchor like Rex does, Reimu's counterpart Art replaces the anchor a large danmaku bullet from her game series and doesn't inflict topple.


	2. What-If 2: Neptune, Neptunia, Part 1

**What-If 2: Neptune, Neptunia, Part 1**

Location: Olethro Ruins

Rex and the group walked up to where the portal to the Land of Challenge usually was, but find it's not there.

Rex: Huh? What's going on?

Tora: Maybe Archsage busy at moment?

Nia: Busy? Him? All he does is sit around, give us challenges, and occasionally bring us new companions from other worlds.

Rex: He might be doing that last thing right now. Let's wait a little bit.

Meanwhile...

Location: Land of Challenge

The Nopon Archsage was talking with a purple-haired girl wearing a small white hoodie over a dark purple jersey dress. She also wore white and light blue striped socks, purple shoes, a white choker, and a white bracelet on each wrist.

Archsage: Rex and friends must not learn they are fictional characters. Therefore, Archsage cannot allow Neptune to break fourth wall.

The girl, Neptune, looked a bit annoyed by this.

Neptune: Seriously? That's, like, one of my defining traits.

Archsage: If Neptune break fourth wall even once, Nopon Archsage will personally expel Neptune back to own world and erase all memories of Neptune from Alrest.

Neptune gave a sigh.

Neptune: Jeez, fine. I'll do my best not to break the fourth wall while I'm with the group.

Archsage: Good. Now...

A few moments later, Rex and his friends walk into the Land of Challenge. Rex then sees Neptune.

Rex: Looks like that's the new person the Archsage brought in. Let's go say hi.

The others nodded before the group walked up to the Nopon Archsage and Neptune.

Rex: Greetings. I'm Rex.

Nia: Name's Nia.

Tora: And Tora is Tora.

Neptune: I'm known as Neptune. You probably already know this, but I'm from a different world. The Archsage told me about Drivers and Blades from your world, and I've decided to take the role of a Blade while I'm with you. I hope we get along.

Rex holds out his hand.

Rex: Same here.

Neptune grabs Rex's hand for a moment before they both let go.

Archsage: As usual, Nopon Archsage will give item that allow Neptune to go to Alrest when clearing specific challenge. Nopon Archsage hoping friends do well in challenge.

Neptune: As usual?

Rex: Yep, that's pretty much how it always is. It was the same for all the others that we met here, too.

Neptune: I see. In that case, let's do our best and get that item so that I can see your world with my own eyes!

***To Be Continued***

Neptune acts as a water-element Blade, using "Neptune's Sword". I tried so hard to find a weapon type for it to be a reskin of, but all the good matches are exclusive weapon types, so this will have to be a unique weapon type.


	3. What-If 1: Reimu, Touhou Project, Part 2

Author's notes: I've decided to at least include a few details about any Blades revealed in a chapter in the section on the bottom, below the "to be continued". I've gone and edited the previous two chapters for this decision.

**What-If 1: Reimu, Touhou Project, Part 2  
**

Location: Land of Challenge

After just clearing a challenge, Rex, Tora, and Reimu were with the Nopon Archsage.

Archsage: As Archsage promised, will give Reimu new Core Crystal.

The Nopon Archsage pulled out a Core Crystal, but this time it was yellow in color.

Reimu: Yellow?

Archsage: That right. Previous Core Crystal was based on Reimu. This time, Core Crystal based on one of Reimu's friends.

Reimu: I see. Based on the color, I'm pretty sure it's based on Marisa.

Confused, Rex looks at Reimu.

Rex: Marisa?

Reimu turns to look at Rex to respond.

Reimu: A friend of mine. I'll explain later.

Reimu looks back at the Nopon Archsage and grabs the Core Crystal.

Reimu: Thanks.

Reimu immediately resonates with the Core Crystal, the same way as previous one. This time, the Blade was a woman with long blonde hair and red eyes, and she wore a black dress with what looked like a black witch hat. In her right hand was a large sword, though it loosely resembled Tora's Variable Saber, and even appeared to have some kind of trigger on it.

Blade: Yo, I'm Tirra. I'll be your Blade from now on, so please use my power to the fullest, Reimu.

Reimu smirked for a moment, but then noticed Tirra's weapon.

Reimu: Kind of an unusual sword you have there.

Tirra: Oh, this? It's kind of a combination of two weapons, actually. It's mainly a sword, but it's also capable of charging energy to shoot lasers at things. Especially baddies.

Tora: Hey, Tirra is copying Poppi's Variable Saber!

Rex: Wouldn't it technically be the Nopon Archsage doing the copying, since he's the one who made Tirra?

Tora: W-Well... Rex-Rex have point.

Tirra: Well, now you've got two Blades. One more, and you'll be able to join the guys in Alrest.

Reimu nods, visibly happy at this fact.

Reimu: That's right. I just have to do my best in one more challenge.

***To Be Continued***

Tirra is an electric-element Blade that uses the "Laser Gunblade", which, as you saw earlier, is a reskin of the Variable Saber. Unlike Meina, the only difference in Reimu's animations with this weapon revolves around the fact that she's a human and not a Nopon. Otherwise, the animations for the auto attacks and Arts are basically the same.


	4. What-If 1: Reimu, Touhou Project, Part 3

**What-If 1: Reimu, Touhou Project, Part 3**

Location: Land of Challenge

Having cleared another challenge, Rex, Nia, and Reimu were with the Nopon Archsage. This time the Archsage was holding out a Core Crystal that was a darker blue than normal.

Nia: It almost looks like a normal Core Crystal, you know?

Archsage: This Blade also based on one of Reimu's friends.

Reimu appeared to be deep in thought, looking at the Core Crystal.

Rex: Having a hard time figuring out who it's based on?

Reimu: No, not really. There's only one person I know of that's associated with that specific shade of blue. It's just... interesting that it happened to be her.

Reimu grabs the Core Crystal and resonates with it, just like the previous two. This time, the Blade was a girl who appeared to be in the late teens with medium, green hair tied into a ponytail in the back while still having bangs in the front. She also had silver eyes, but instead of the white and blue shrine maiden outfit Reimu was expecting, she was wearing a white and blue sailor uniform. In her right hand was what appeared to be a scimitar.

Blade: H-Hello. I-I'm... Kira... I-It's nice to meet you.

She gave a quick bow as she finished talking.

Reimu: She's... a lot more timid than Sanae is. What's up with that?

Archsage: Strange, Nopon Archsage did not intend for that. But, too late to adjust now, since Reimu already resonate with Kira.

Kira: W-Well... I have confidence... in my combat ability, at least.

Rex: Hey, Nia, don't you think that kinda looks like your scimitar?

Nia: You're right, it does. Does this mean Kira has healing powers like I do?

Kira: Th-That's right. W-Well... it's more like... my weapon was chosen... because of my powers...

Reimu: Sanae had power over miracles, so it makes sense that you have healing powers.

Nia: Well, I have no issues with it. It's always nice to have another healer on the team.

Rex: I agree.

Archsage: Reimu clear both challenges, so Nopon Archsage also give Reimu this.

The Nopon Archsage pulled out what appeared to be a red bracelet, though there were some white dots on it.

Archsage: Nopon Archsage make Alrest Link Bracelet, which will allow Reimu to use Alrest portal. Designed to blend in with Reimu's outfit.

Reimu takes the Alrest Link Bracelet and puts in on before looking over to where Rex's portal is.

Reimu: Looks like it's working. I can see the portal that Rex and his friends use to get here.

Rex: Which means you can come to Alrest with us and see it with your own eyes. We'll give you a full tour.

Reimu closes her eyes as she smiles.

Reimu: I'd like that. Thanks.

***To Be Continued***

Kira is a light-element Blade, who uses the "Enshrined Sword", which is a reskin of the Catalyst Scimitar. Pretty much everything's the same in this case. Also, I like the idea that even the Nopon Archsage can screw things up every now and then, which is why I made Kira so timid.


	5. What-If 3: Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Part 1

**What-If 3: Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Part 1**

Location: Land of Challenge

Rex and his friends entered the Land of Challenge and were about to walk up to the Nopon Archsage when suddenly, a boy who looked to be in his late teens landed on his back between Rex and the Nopon Archsage, but got up quickly, seemingly uninjured. The boy, who had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes, and had a a silver crown-shaped pendant hanging from his neck, was wearing a black short-sleeved unzipped hoodie with white lining with a little bit of yellow, which covered a navy blue shirt that had a red patch in the center. He also wore black pants, though the inner part was navy blue as well, and had silver-white edging, as well as yellow straps, a black belt, and red pockets that had black Xs on them. Additionally, he had black fingerless gloves with yellow wrists and silver Xs across the backs and fronts of his hands, and his shoes were black with yellow sections near his legs and silver soles, and it looked like there was a zipper running down his shoes. Worried, Rex ran up to the boy, followed by his friends.

Rex: Are you okay?!

Boy: Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Doesn't even hurt.

The boy then held out his hand.

Boy: The name's Sora, by the way. What's yours?

Rex: I'm Rex. These are my friends.

The camera fades out as they continue talking before quickly fading back in.

Sora: I see. It's nice to meet you all.

Sora shifts his gaze to Tora.

Sora: Though I have to ask, what exactly are you? I've never seen anything like you before.

Tora: Friend not know what Nopon is?

Rex: I'm guessing you're from a world that doesn't have them?

Sora seemed a bit nervous, but then realized something.

Sora: You know about other worlds?

Archsage: Definition of "world" different than what Sora know. Is not like places Sora can visit in ship Sora uses, this different dimension or reality.

The Nopon Archsage noticed that not only Sora, but Rex and the others from Alrest were confused as well.

Archsage: Um... to make easier for Sora to understand, this basically world that separated from worlds Sora knows. Sora cannot reach by means available to him.

Sora: Okay, I think I get it. But if that's the case, how do you know about me?

Archsage: Nopon Archsage know of many different realities. Even bring some friends over to this one. However, though Nopon Archsage know of Sora's reality, Nopon Archsage did not bring Sora here. That remind Nopon Archsage, Nopon Archsage must fill Sora in on important details about this place.

Sora looks over to Rex.

Sora: The way he talks is kinda funny.

Rex: That's how most Nopon talk. There are rare exceptions, though.

Sora looks back at the Nopon Archsage.

Sora: Well, I guess I'll listen to what you have to tell me.

Archsage: Excellent. Please come with Nopon Archsage for moment.

The screen fades as Sora and the Nopon Archsage walk away, before fading back in with both of them returning.

Sora: Alright, I think I understand how things in this world work. The Archsage gave me an item that'll let me act as a Blade for any of you guys.

Rex: That's great, but, where's your weapon?

Sora holds his right hand out, and in a flash, what looked to be a giant key appeared in his hand.

Sora: It's called a Keyblade. It's a sword, but I can also use it for magic, as well as use it as a key. Oh, and my clothes allow me to change into a few other forms with different powers, though only my clothing changes appearance. I normally need to borrow the power of my allies to do so, but the item the Archsage gave me allows me to not only transform on my own, but also hold those forms indefinitely, though only when I'm acting as a Blade. Each form has different advantages and disadvantages, so just let me know when you want me to switch forms.

Rex: That's... interesting. It'll take some getting used to, but I'm glad you're part of the team now.

Archsage: Before Sora can go to Alrest, friends must clear challenge that Nopon Archsage made while informing Sora about Alrest.

Sora: He says it's to help me practice the role of a Blade, which is understandable. Anyway, let's do our best. I want to see Alrest for myself, after all.

***To Be Continued***

Yep, Sora can use his drive forms from Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora's actually elementless, but his Specials can be treated as fire, ice, electric, wind, and light (and before anyone says anything, I know Valor can't use magic normally, this is basically the work of the item the Archsage gave him as well). When his special is triggered, time slows, and you can choose which element he uses by using the A, B, X, Y, and plus buttons. And when you want to change forms in battle, a similar thing happens, but the forms are mapped to the four directions of the d-pad and the minus button instead. If changing forms in the pause menu, a list of his available forms, including the form he's currently in, will appear instead of the confirmation you'd get from switching out Pyra and Mythra. Each form has a separate affinity chart, but they all share their trust values. Oh, as for his Keyblade, it's actually a mix of Shield Hammer and Ether Cannon. It has the Shield Hammer's auto attacks when up close, and the Ether Cannon's auto attacks when at a distance, but the arts are always a mixture of the two, so managing your distance from the enemy is key to using it properly. Also, unless the enemy's weakness has been revealed to be one of the elements available to him, Keyblade auto attacks and arts will deal random elemental damage of one of his elements. Each form will use different Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts 2, and thus will need a core chip for each form. Oh, and as a small easter egg, when you use a core chip one of his Keyblades, it can randomly change into a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 3 depending on what form it is, which changes his appearance in that form to its Kingdom Hearts 3 counterpart, but it isn't acknowledged by anyone and doesn't affect gameplay. Here's a list of keyblades for each of his forms.

Standard Form  
Normal: Kingdom Key  
Alternative: Starlight

Valor Form  
Normal: Star Seeker (used by Driver) and Hero's Crest  
Alternative (Strike Form): Favorite Deputy (used by Driver) and Hero's Origin

Wisdom Form  
Normal: Bond of Flame  
Alternative (Element Form): Shooting Star

Master Form  
Normal: Sleeping Lion (used by Driver) and Ultima Weapon (KH2)  
Alternative (Guardian Form): Nano Gear (used by Driver) and Ultima Weapon (KH3)

Final Form  
Normal: Oathkeeper (used by Driver) and Oblivion  
Alternative (Ultimate Form): Wayward Wind (used by Driver) and Kingdom Key

And yes, I know Sora can't use Wayward Wind, it's just a nod to Sora's connection with Ventus.


	6. What-If 3: Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Part 2

Author's notes: I honestly expected someone to post a review saying that Sora having five elements would be overpowered, but it looks like everyone who read the first part of this what-if understands that Sora is just that versatile when it comes to magic, and I can't really do anything about it.

**What-If 3: Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Part 2**

Location: Land of Challenge

Having cleared a challenge, Rex and Sora were standing next to the Nopon Archsage.

Rex: Alright, we cleared it!

Archsage: As promised, Nopon Archsage have this for Sora.

The Nopon Archsage pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of Pyra and Mythra's Core Crystal.

Archsage: If Sora attach Alrest Link Pendant to necklace, Sora can go to Alrest with Rex and friends.

Sora: Cool, thanks.

Sora takes off his necklace and attempts to attach the Alrest Link Pendant next to his crown pendant. He struggled at first, but he manages to get it on before putting his necklace back on, with the Alrest Link Pendant almost completely visible underneath his crown pendant. Sora then looks over to Rex's portal.

Sora: Hey, I can see the portal now.

Rex: By the way, I've been wondering this for a little while now, but what was the item that allowed you to act as a Blade? You were pretty vague on the details earlier.

Sora: Oh, well...

Sora reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a keychain that looked like the one on his Keyblade.

Sora: Thing is, this is actually the keychain I originally had on my Keyblade. Keychains change the appearance and power of a Keyblade, but the reason I was vague about it was because, aside from the ability to act as a Blade, I thought it was just like the one I already had. What I didn't know was that it changes both of my Keyblades based on what form I'm in. I also can't normally use magic in Valor form, but that keychain allows me to enhance my attacks with magic in that form.

Rex: I guess that's understandable. It does look the same as your Kingdom Key's keychain, so I can see why you thought that.

Sora nodded and put the keychain away.

Rex: Anyway, now you're able to visit Alrest. Let's make some memories that we can both enjoy looking back on.

Sora: I'm always up for that, and for making new friends.

***To Be Continued***

I actually left this bit out of the previous part intentionally to see if anyone would call me out on it, but Sora's Specials are actually quite a bit weaker than average due to him not having any defined element. Also, I kept updating Sora's Blade details yesterday on part 1, not because of indecisiveness, but because I simply kept forgetting details that was intended to be there from the get-go. Nothing major, just stuff that makes it easier to understand. Anyway, I actually struggled a bit on what to make the item that the Nopon Archsage gave Sora in the previous part to be, until I realized I could just explain not only that, but also why Sora's other forms don't use the Kingdom Key by using the fact that keychains affect Keyblades in both appearance and power. Also, something I've been thinking about since I uploaded part 1 of this, but I think I won't have Sora's Keyblades changing to the KH3 ones be random after all: instead, I'll have it be done through an infinite-use key item that you'd get when getting Sora, which changes his appearance in his current form between his KH2 and KH3 appearances. That way players can freely mix-and-match the appearances of his forms.


	7. What-If 3: Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Part 3

**What-If 3: Sora, Kingdom Hearts, Part 3**

Heart-to-Heart conditions: Sora (any form), Mòrag, and Rex.

Location: Torigoth's Abble's Fountain

Sora was sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking at the rest of the group.

Sora: This place kind of reminds me of my home, though it's not quite the same.

Mòrag: What kind of place is it? Your home, I mean.

Sora: It's a nice place. I got to hang out with my friends a lot. But eventually, we got curious and wanted to see the other worlds, so a couple of my friends and I agreed to make a raft together.

Male voice: But then you fell asleep on the beachside instead of helping.

Recognizing the voice, Sora quickly got up and spun around to his left, seeing a man who looked a little older than him with gray hair that reached his upper back. He was wearing a white-and-yellow vest over a black double-zipper tank-top and blue baggy pants held up by a black belt, and he had a thick white band on his left wrist and yellow-laced white sneakers.

Sora: Riku?!

The man, now identified as Riku, walked up to the group.

Riku: Though it turned out that the raft would have been useless. Worlds aren't connected by oceans, just the sky they share.

Rex: So you're... one of Sora's friends?

Riku nods.

Riku: And you guys must be Sora's new friends for this world.

Mòrag: The others, maybe, but I don't add to the ranks of my friends easily.

Riku: Well, that's a surprise. But Sora has a knack for turning his allies into his friends, so I guess it's only a matter of time.

Sora: But how did you get here? This world is separated from the ones we know.

Riku turns toward Sora.

Riku: The Archsage brought me here. Told me I needed to keep you in check.

Sora laughs a bit while rubbing his head.

Sora: He might be right about that.

The two begin laughing together. As they stop, Riku turns toward Rex.

Riku: The Archsage gave me a special Keychain as well, which lets me act as a Blade for you guys. It's also what let me come here from the Land of Challenge.

Rex: So you're like Sora?

Riku: Kind of. I don't have Drive Forms like he does, and my Keyblade is a bit different as well. There are a few other things, too.

Rex: Well, if you want to come with us, we'd be glad to have you.

Riku: Thanks.

***To Be Continued***

Sora and Riku can now swap out with each other! What? You thought Riku would be his own Blade? Nah. How would it work? Glad you asked. A mini Riku icon now appears where Sora's element would have been displayed on the in-battle Blade Switch UI if he had one. When switching Sora's forms, you can choose to switch to Riku by clicking the left analog stick. You can switch back to Sora the same way you would change his forms. When switching to Riku, the mini icon changes to Sora, and all Sora's forms are put on cooldown, which you can see on Sora's mini icon. The vice-versa is also true. He'll also appear in Sora's form change list in the pause menu. As for his Specials, he has the same elements as Sora, except his light Special has a 50% chance of being treated as dark if both elements are available for a Blade Combo, otherwise it's treated as either light or dark. Like Sora, he has no defined element, so his Specials are weaker than average, and he can change into his Kingdom Hearts 3 form the same way Sora can. His Keyblades are Way to the Dawn and Braveheart for KH2 and KH3 respectively. Oh, and "Riku's Keyblade" is purely a Sword Tonfa reskin, instead of a hybrid like Sora's. Also, something I forgot to put in the previous part: though I listed Sora's forms as "Standard Form", "Valor Form", etc. on part 1, they would actually be listed as "Sora", "Sora (Valor)", "Sora (Wisdom)", etc. both in the pause menu form change list and as the actual names of each form. This is because each of his forms would be treated as a separate Blade in the Blade Album.


	8. Cross-Whaf-If 1: Sora and Reimu, Part 1

Author's notes: Remember how I said I'd sometimes cross over these What-Ifs? Well, here's the first instance of that.

**Cross-Whaf-If 1: Sora and Reimu, Part 1**

Heart-to-Heart conditions: Rex, Nia (Blade form), Sora (any form) w/ option to switch to Riku, Reimu, and Kira.

Location: First Low Orbit Station's Rhadamanthus Portal

Rex, Nia, Reimu, Kira, Sora, and Riku were looking out the window toward Alrest, which resided below them.

Sora: It's quite a view. To think we're so high above Alrest...

Reimu: It's my first time being this high up above the surface. Even though I can manipulate my energy to fly, the air gets thinner the higher up you are, so this height would have been impossible if we weren't in such an air-tight structure.

Sora: Fly? Don't you mean glide?

Reimu shakes her head.

Reimu: No, I'm able to fly up and lower myself by manipulating my energy. I can even float in the air without moving.

Riku: Looks like she's got you beat, Sora.

Sora: Seriously?! I'm only capable of gliding and floating just above the ground, but even then I need to keep moving!

Rex: Even that's impressive, though. I could never do that.

Nia: I know, right? I'm kind of jealous.

Reimu: Well I'm jealous of your healing powers, Nia. I wish I had them.

Kira: Y-You have me.

Reimu: I know, and I appreciate that you're with me, Kira.

Sora: I guess I'm kind of the in-between, then. I can use healing magic, but it's more limited than Nia's and Kira's healing ability.

Riku: Yeah, but you can't handle Darkness very well like I can.

Sora: Weren't you the one who lost himself to Darkness during my first adventure?

Riku: Yeah, and I came to fear the Darkness because of it. But thanks to Naminé, I was able to overcome that fear and accept my own Darkness while holding on to my Light.

Reimu began to think, whispering to herself.

Reimu: Accepting darkness while holding onto light...?

***To Be Continued***


	9. Cross-What-If 1: Sora and Reimu, Part 2

**Cross-What-If 1: Sora and Reimu, Part 2**

Event conditions: Must have already seen the Heart-to-Heart in Cross-What-If 1 Part 1, must have Sora (with ability to change to Riku) in the party.

Location: Land of Challenge

As the group appeared in the Land of Challenge, Reimu suddenly ran up to the Nopon Archsage.

Archsage: Huh? Why Reimu in hurry?

Reimu: Archsage, can you create another Blade for me? Please?

Archsage: Reimu want another Blade? Well, Nopon Archsage listen to request. Which of Reimu's friends does Reimu want Blade to be based on?

Reimu: Actually, while it is someone from my world, she's not actually a friend of mine.

The Nopon Archsage looked a bit surprised by what Reimu said.

Archsage: Meh meh? Reimu want Blade of non-friend? This surprising. But, Nopon Archsage continue to listen. Who does Reimu want Blade of?

Reimu: ... Rumia.

The Nopon Archsage was very surprised this time.

Archsage: Meh meh meh?! Reimu want Blade of youkai of darkness?!

Riku walked up to Reimu and the Nopon Archsage as he spoke.

Riku: Youkai of darkness?

Riku stopped as he suddenly realized something.

Riku: Accepting darkness while holding onto light. It's because of our conversation earlier, isn't it?!

Archsage: W-Well, Nopon Archsage never expect this. But, is interesting challenge. Please give Nopon Archsage some time.

The Nopon Archsage walked away as the screen faded out. As it faded back in, the Nopon Archsage returned to the group, holding a black Core Crystal.

Archsage: Was a bit challenging, but Nopon Archsage made Blade based on Rumia that should cooperate with Reimu. Was fun challenge for Nopon Archsage, so give to Reimu right away.

The Nopon Archsage held out the Core Crystal, which Reimu took and resonated with. When the light dissipated, a new Blade was standing in front of Reimu. It looked like a young girl with long crimson hair and eyes, and wearing a fancy black dress with some white details. The Blade looked over Reimu with a somewhat curious expression.

Blade: So you are my mistress?

The Blade closed her eyes for a moment as she smiled.

Blade: I have already read your personality. You're not quite what I expected, but I don't dislike you.

The Blade materialized a large sword that looked like it would be impossible for her to cary, yet she held it with only one hand. She then kneeled down, as if she were addressing royalty.

Blade: I, Xumira, will be your servant from now on. All I ask is that you treat me with care, mistress Reimu.

Riku: Hang on... rearrange the letters... add an X... That's the same as an Organization XIII name!

Sora: But she was only created just now... was that intentional, or just a coincidence?

Archsage: Meh meh! This extremely strange! Nopon Archsage definitely not give name of Xumira to Blade! Could it be influence of Sora and Riku being near Reimu while resonating? Personality is somewhat off, too, but seems to be no issues... still, Nopon Archsage must look into cause of changes. Nopon Archsage apologizes, but Nopon Archsage cannot provide challenges to Rex and friends until Nopon Archsage has investigated this matter.

The Nopon Archsage walked off as the screen faded out.

Location: Olethro Ruins

As the screen faded back in, the group was seen outside the portal to the Land of Challenge.

Rex: I wonder how long it'll take the Archsage to figure out what happened.

Xumira looked toward Rex.

Xumira: I do not believe an occurrence like this has happened in the past, so it may take some time.

Xumira then turned toward Reimu.

Xumira: Mistress Reimu, I believe it would be best for you to train with me as your Blade. However, the decision is ultimately yours.

Reimu: Right...

***To Be Continued***

Xumira is a dark-element Blade. Her weapon, the Darkness Blade, is a reskin of Pandoria's Big Bang Edge. As for her name, as you probably guessed, it is indeed inspired by Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. I just thought it would be fitting that a Blade obtained in a Cross-What-If would itself be a cross between the two worlds that the what-ifs are for.


End file.
